


Give me all of it, I need all of it to myself

by orphan_account



Category: X Factor (Italy) RPF, X Factor RPF
Genre: Introspection, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E non se lo immaginava proprio, all’inizio di X Factor, di impelagarsi in una situazione simile. Tra tutte le prospettive terribili che può dire di aver preventivato prima di mettere piede nel loft, da quella di stare sul cazzo a tutti a quella di fallire, da quella di avere un giudice sadico che gli assegnasse solo pezzi del cazzo per il resto dei suoi giorni fino a quella di uscire subito e di spegnersi come una luce abortita, quella di <i>innamorarsi</i> era probabilmente l’unica che non l’avesse neanche sfiorato, nemmeno per sbaglio, nemmeno per finta, neanche incuneandosi in silenzio nell’angolo più buio e più polveroso della sua mente. E, ironicamente, è l’unica cosa che invece è successa davvero.<br/><br/>(Scritta per il p0rnfest #09, con il prompt: RPF X-FACTOR ITALIA, Davide Shorty/Giò Sada, sub!Giò)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me all of it, I need all of it to myself

Per essere uno che ha passato almeno metà della sua vita a scribacchiare canzoni su qualsiasi superficie piana gli capitasse a tiro, dai fogli fino ai muri, senza una particolare preferenza, Davide si rende conto di essere pateticamente a corto di parole quando si tratta di Giò.  
  
È una cosa abbastanza disorientante, per uno come lui. Uno per cui la scrittura è sempre stata un modo di appropriarsi del mondo, di ritagliarsi uno spazio, di respirare senza usare i polmoni e di esprimersi senza doversi imporre in una conversazione, dove i ritmi si dettano per lo meno in due. Eppure anche adesso, mentre lo guarda disteso accanto a lui nel letto, nudo e caldo e con una sigaretta accesa stretta tra le labbra, non riesce a pensare un mezzo concetto con cui definire il miscuglio di cose devastanti che sente anche solo ad averlo lì, vicino e reale.  
  
È come se le parole, per una volta, fossero troppo piccole e troppo strette e troppo misere per contenere _tutto_ , ed è un tradimento, questo, che a ventisei anni suonati non si aspettava proprio di vivere.  
Davide, soprattutto, non pensava una persona potesse farlo sentire _così._ Vinto e invincibile nella stessa misura, come se una polarità simile potesse stare racchiusa tutta in un sentimento unico. Non pensava, banalmente, che l’amore fosse questo, ecco.  
  
D’altronde, era sicuro di amare Alba. Che il sentimento che li legava fosse tutto quello cui qualcuno può aspirare nella vita, totalizzante e rassicurante com’era. E in una qualche maniera idiota e contorta, una parte di lui è ancora innamorata di lei. Della loro storia. Innamorato abbastanza da sentirne la mancanza, da pensare a Londra e a casa e alle domeniche pomeriggio passate sotto le coperte ad amarsi in silenzio, da immaginare un futuro insieme e da poterlo vedere nitidamente, con una dovizia di particolari tale da farlo sembrare quasi una realtà concreta e appena lontana, dotata di un suo odore e di un suo sapore e di un suo colore, dimensioni vere e proprie.  
Ma è una cosa così diversa da quella che sente ora, in questa stanza, con Giò accanto, che non saprebbe neanche da che parte iniziare a comparare le due cose.  
  
Giò, semplicemente, è un mondo a parte. Un mondo che è entrato in rotta di collisione con il suo e, altrettanto semplicemente, ne ha riorientato i binari.  
Ed è successo lentamente, giorno dopo giorno, ma è successo da subito, dalla prima volta che si sono rivolti la parola, in una maniera così radicale e profonda che può essere definita solo come una rivoluzione.  
Una stretta di mano, uno scambio di sguardi, il brivido lungo la schiena quando l’ha sentito cantare per la prima volta, sicuro e sensuale e magnetico com’è ogni volta che sale sul palco. E poi l’assurda sensazione di familiarità e confidenza con cui si sono ritrovati a scivolare l’uno sull’altro quando si sono conosciuti davvero, incastrandosi come due pezzi di un puzzle, con una facilità e una naturalezza che non sapeva nemmeno potesse esistere tra due perfetti sconosciuti. E poi ancora le confidenze delle tre del mattino, a parlare sul balcone dell’hotel per non svegliare gli altri e a dividersi il fumo a metà, quella voglia di _saperesaperesapere_ ogni cosa di lui, del suo passato e delle sue esperienze, delle persone che si era portato dentro fino a quel punto della sua vita, quella voglia di raccontarsi a sua volta, di riempire qualsiasi spazio vuoto si potesse creare tra loro, di imparare a memoria ogni modo di fare e ogni sguardo come se dovesse farne la scorta, come se fossero una cosa preziosa che sarebbe stato sciocco e superficiale farsi sfuggire dalle dita. Il pensiero stupido, ma anche persistente di _chissà come sarebbe stata la nostra vita se solo ci fossimo conosciuti prima, se fossimo stati amici da sempre, se ci fossi stato tutte quelle volte che camminavo per strada con la musica nelle cuffie sparata al massimo e la sensazione che nessuno capisse un cazzo di quello che avevo da dire._  
  
E non se lo immaginava proprio, all’inizio di X Factor, di impelagarsi in una situazione simile. Tra tutte le prospettive terribili che può dire di aver preventivato prima di mettere piede nel loft, da quella di stare sul cazzo a tutti a quella di fallire, da quella di avere un giudice sadico che gli assegnasse solo pezzi del cazzo per il resto dei suoi giorni fino a quella di uscire subito e di spegnersi come una luce abortita, quella di _innamorarsi_ era probabilmente l’unica che non l’avesse neanche sfiorato, nemmeno per sbaglio, nemmeno per finta, neanche incuneandosi in silenzio nell’angolo più buio e più polveroso della sua mente. E, ironicamente, è l’unica cosa che invece è successa davvero.  
  
Prima di entrare nel loft non aveva idea di cosa significasse stare senza Alba per tutto quel tempo, sentirne la mancanza come fosse uno spazio vuoto accanto a sé. Prima di entrare nel loft non aveva mai condiviso tanta musica e tante storie diverse con tante persone così differenti tra loro, tra professionisti consumati in cerca della svolta della vita e ragazzini così affamati e fragili sul palco da farlo sentire per la prima volta adulto, esperto, più disincantato e consapevole di sé di quanto non pensasse.  
Prima di entrare nel loft, soprattutto, non aveva mai sperimentato _Giò_ , non davvero, non così, né cosa significasse avere Giò, così intensamente presente e reale, sempre a portata di braccio.  
Ed è tutto lì, il nodo della questione, no? Scoprire l’esistenza di una persona, ma per davvero, con tutto se stesso, non semplicemente per dire, e rimanerne letteralmente travolti. Avere accanto questa persona così a lungo, così intensamente, da dimenticare che la si è conosciuta solo da qualche mese, da ridefinire la propria geometria interiore su nuove linee, solo per lei. Sentirsela propria, giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora, senza riuscire a impedirsi questa cosa, senza volerselo impedire.  
  
“Cos’è che pensi da mezz’ora?”  
  
La voce di Giò è bassa, un po’ assonnata, e Davide sente la pelle pizzicare quando gli scivola addosso come una carezza. Sta ancora fumando, la sigaretta consumata quasi per intero, e ha gli occhi semichiusi piantati sul soffitto. È stanco morto, ma nonostante la vita da nomade ha sempre difficoltà ad addormentarsi quando dorme in un letto nuovo.  
Davide si allunga ad accarezzargli le coste sporgenti con la punta di due dita, pianissimo, e sorride quando la sua pelle si solleva in un brivido.  
  
“Penso che vorrei scriverti una canzone, ma non mi vengono le parole. E non mi è mai capitato.”  
  
Non è mai stato tipo da grandi filtri tra cervello e bocca, probabilmente perché la malizia non fa parte del suo carattere, o più semplicemente perché sa di essere così trasparente che sparare una cazzata sarebbe di fondo inutile e ridicolo, nonché controproducente.  
Giò prende l’ultimo tiro, le labbra che si stringono pigramente sul filtro e le guance che si svuotano, e Davide non dovrebbe trovare erotico il fumare una sigaretta, davvero, non dovrebbe trovarlo erotico affatto, perché gli fa male alla voce e gli fa male ai polmoni e Giò fuma decisamente troppo per i suoi gusti, eppure una fitta di desiderio traditore gli scivola comunque dal basso ventre fino in mezzo alle gambe.  
  
“Magari non è il momento giusto per scrivere. Magari sono solo una musa di merda.”  
  
“Non sei una musa di merda!” replica immediatamente, con un tono a metà tra lo scandalizzato e l’orripilato, sollevandosi sui gomiti per poterlo guardare senza torcersi il collo. La sola idea che Giò possa pensare una cosa simile, per quanto ridicola, basta a fargli corrugare la fronte in un’espressione inquieta, neanche fosse l’offesa peggiore gli avessero fatto in vita sua.  
  
Giò, essendo un coglione completo, lo guarda per qualche secondo, serio serio, prima di scoppiare a ridere, nascondendo la faccia nel cuscino. E la misura di quanto Davide sia completamente andato, ben oltre la resa che ne possono dare le parole, sta nel fatto che nonostante gli brucino le guance per l’imbarazzo, vederlo ridere in quella maniera lo fa ridere a sua volta.  
  
“Sei un coglione, io ti sto parlando seriamente!”  
  
“Ho capito, ma anche tu te le tiri dietro, che cazzo! E rilassati, no, Shorty!”  
  
È un attimo, Davide che gli rotola addosso e lo inchioda di peso contro il materasso, stringendogli i fianchi tra le cosce, ma è sufficiente perché improvvisamente l’aria nella stanza cambi completamente, facendosi più elettrica.  
  
“Se no?”  
  
Giò, sotto di lui, non muove un muscolo, ma si limita a fissarlo; nella penombra, le sue pupille dilatate fanno sembrare i suoi occhi completamente neri, e Davide espira bruscamente, sopraffatto per un attimo dall’intensità del suo sguardo.  
  
 _Questa_ è un’altra delle cose che non aveva mai sperimentato, prima di Giò.  
  
In silenzio, senza smettere di fissarlo negli occhi, Davide cerca i suoi polsi e li stringe tra le dita, portandoli sopra la sua testa per poi spingerli contro il cuscino, bloccandoli con una mano sola. Ha sempre paura di sbagliare, in questi momenti. Di fare qualcosa di troppo, o di approfittare dell’infinita riserva di fiducia che Giò sembra concedergli, prendendo più di quanto gli spetti. La bocca di Giò però trema appena, una curva piena e morbida, e lui rimane in silenzio anche se sotto la barba Davide può vedere come una vampata di calore gli stia risalendo lungo le guance, e questa è una rassicurazione sufficiente in questo momento, l’unica di cui abbia realmente bisogno per andare avanti.  
Restano immobili per una quantità di tempo che non saprebbe misurare. Giò respira pianissimo, quasi avesse timore di farsi sentire, e continua a fissarlo disperatamente, implorandolo di fare qualsiasi cosa, probabilmente, purché si dia una fottuta mossa, e Davide non è sicuro di aver mai desiderato qualcosa più di quanto desidera lui in quell’istante.  
Si china a baciarlo nello stesso momento in cui si trova a inarcarsi su di lui, affondando il bacino contro i suoi fianchi, e ingoia famelicamente il piccolo singhiozzo di piacere che l’altro non riesce a trattenere. La sua bocca ha il sapore della sigaretta appena spenta e della resa completa, ed è così morbida e arrendevole che Davide per un momento si trova a pensare di volerlo baciare magari per sempre, fanculo l’aria e fanculo tutto il resto, perché niente è anche solo comparabile al piacere che può trovare su quelle labbra.  
  
Ed è fottutamente devastante, stare con Giò in quella maniera. Averlo così. Muoversi contro di lui e sentire il suo corpo tendersi e tendersi e tendersi ancora in risposta, senza mai sottrarsi al suo tocco, senza mai dettare il ritmo, pronto a piegarsi alla sua volontà in qualsiasi momento. Non importa quante volte si trovino in quella posizione, quante volte si ritrovino a guardarsi e a volersi in quella maniera, perché la vertigine che lo coglie è sempre ugualmente tremenda e sconvolgente, tanto forte da scuoterlo per ore e ore, anche _dopo._  
Giò accetta quanto Davide gli offre premendosi tra le sue cosce, sentendo il calore bruciante della sua erezione sul basso ventre, e lo fa con una riconoscenza tale che Davide si ritrova vicino a venire in qualcosa come un battito di ciglia, completamente schiacciato dal piacere che si irradia ovunque nel suo corpo.  
“Non venire, non venire, non venire,” si trova ripetergli all’orecchio, spingendosi bruscamente contro di lui altre due, tre volte, prima che il suo orgasmo lo scuota da capo a piedi. Giò guaisce, tremando come una foglia, spingendosi con la fronte contro l’incavo del suo collo, ma _obbedisce_ , e Davide trema con lui.  
  
Ci vuole qualche minuto prima che si riprenda a sufficienza da recuperare quel minimo di fiato necessario per mandare ossigeno al cervello; Giò tenta di strofinarglisi addosso nella patetica ricerca di un minimo di frizione, ma a Davide basta strizzargli i polsi una sola volta perché i suoi fianchi si fermino immediatamente, un suono inarticolato che soffoca contro la sua clavicola sudata come unico segno di protesta che si concede.  
Davide si scosta dal suo corpo giusto il tanto di poterlo osservare ancora, questa volta senza l’impazienza di dover soddisfare il proprio desiderio, mentre con la mano libera scende ad accarezzare la sua erezione umida.  
Giò si stringe un labbro fra i denti, così forte che probabilmente potrebbe lacerarsi la carne, espirando bruscamente quando Davide si trova a stringerlo alla base. Fatica a tenere le palpebre sollevate, ma sotto le ciglia tremanti i suoi occhi sono lucidi, supplichevoli in una maniera che a Davide dà completamente alla testa, intossicandolo probabilmente più di quanto non possa fare il suo stesso piacere, perché Giò è così docile in questi momenti, così docile e così remissivo mentre espone una parte di sé che riserva solo a lui, e Davide si sente così grato all’idea di poterlo vedere in quel modo, all’idea che Giò gli si conceda con quel candore e quell’assenza di freni, come se non conoscesse un’altra maniera di darsi, all’idea di poterlo possedere in maniera così completa e totale, che non sa neanche che farsene di sé di fronte a quella sorta di miracolo.  
Ed è una cosa tremenda a pensarla in quei termini, davvero, perché c’è un qualcosa di morboso nell’idea del _possedere_ una persona, e Davide non ha mai creduto (né desiderato) di essere il tipo di persona in grado di volere qualcuno in quella maniera così viscerale dolorosa che neanche la decenza e il rispetto riescono a mettere a freno, ma d’altra parte non saprebbe come altro spiegare quel _qualcosa_ che affiora dietro il suo sterno ogni volta in cui Giò si accomoda nella curva del suo abbraccio, modellandosi su di lui come contro un calco, ogni volta in cui Giò lo guarda da sotto in su mentre stanno insieme agli altri, mordendosi l’interno della guancia mentre attende la sua prossima mossa, ogni volta che Giò scivola in ginocchio tra le sue gambe aperte e si lascia guidare ovunque Davide desideri portarlo.  
È un sentimento così forte che se lo sente nelle ossa, depositato nello scheletro che lo sostiene come fosse il vero motivo per cui riesce a stare in piedi.  
  
La sua mano si muove piano, su e giù, su e giù, e Giò si inarca contro il suo tocco senza neanche rendersene conto, la curva della sua schiena che si fa sempre più decisa e affamata mentre la sua espressione si fa sempre più assente. Davide lo masturba lentamente, senza fretta, come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo a disposizione, ma ogni carezza è decisa e implacabile, il cerchio della sua mano stretto e caldo che si muove dalla base fino alla punta, e dalla punta fino alla base, senza mai cambiare ritmo.  
Vuole farlo venire così, strappandogli l’orgasmo di dosso come se fosse una cosa che gli appartiene di diritto, come se il suo piacere fosse solo una diretta conseguenza del proprio, come se fosse una concessione e come se fosse un merito.  
  
“Ora puoi venire,” gli sussurra sul collo dopo un po’, chinandosi a morderlo piano all’attaccatura della mandibola, immediatamente sotto il lobo dell’orecchio, laddove la sua pelle è bianchissima e morbida.  
  
 _Cristo santo, prima o poi mi verrà un infarto solo a guardarti, ma probabilmente morirei felice._  
  
Giò emette un singhiozzo minuscolo, i pugni che si chiudono convulsamente sul cuscino e il corpo che si irrigidisce di botto, prima di obbedire ancora, venendogli tra le dita come fosse un riflesso.  
  
La prima cosa che Davide fa quando Giò si rilassa sotto di lui è lasciar andare i suoi polsi, per poi rotolargli nuovamente di lato e lasciargli così il suo spazio. Giò prova a protestare, un mezzo gesto abortito seguito da una sorta di grugnito, ma il suo cervello ancora non riesce a controllare propriamente né la lingua né il resto del corpo, quindi non è granché efficace nell’esprimere il suo disappunto.  
Davide ride però, e si trova a baciarlo piano su tutto il viso, dalla fronte alle palpebre chiuse, dalla punta del naso agli zigomi, dalle labbra al mento, finché quello non apre infine gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte per metterlo a fuoco.  
  
“Ti devo dare fastidio più spesso,” dice Giò dopo un po’, e la sua voce è talmente roca che a malapena si capisce che cazzo stia dicendo, a parte il tono soddisfatto. Davide si trattiene a stento dallo zittirlo di nuovo con un altro bacio.  
  
“Devi dire meno cazzate.”  
  
“Se dovessi dire meno cazzate, non parlerei.”  
  
“Infatti dovresti dormire. Hai la faccia di chi non dorme da due secoli. Dormi.”  
  
Giò rabbrividisce al comando, come fosse una reazione ritardata a quanto stavano facendo fino a qualche minuto prima. Davide lo guarda, arruffato e stanco e languido, e quasi gli scoppia il cuore.  
  
“Dormiamo,” si corregge allora, avvicinandosi a lui finché Giò non gli si sistema contro, fronte contro spalla, il suo respiro regolare che si infrange sulla propria pelle, un incastrarsi quasi perfetto di arti diversi in una sola metà del letto. “Dormiamo insieme.”  
  
Quando si addormentano, con la stanza che ancora puzza di fumo e di sesso, Davide non riesce a smettere di pensare che forse l’ispirazione è arrivata.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THIS, SERIAMENTE.
> 
> Non so perché sia venuto fuori questo polpettone eccessivamente melenso e decisamente poco sexy, ma abbiate pazienza e apprezzate lo sforzo. L'ho scritta per tutte noi appassionate del Giorty, che siamo poche ma buone e ci meriteremmo qualche gioia in più, tbh. Non credo che questo si classifichi come qualche gioia in più, ma comunque (come non mi mancava essere insicura e insoddisfatta della mia scrittura?) Ho già detto che scrivere porno è la cosa meno sensuale e più difficile dell'universo? Sì? Nel caso comunque SAPPIATE CHE È MOLTO DIFFICILE E MOLTO POCO SEXY. 
> 
> vvb, short&sad 5ever otp.


End file.
